Desert Rose drabbles
by Yumiii
Summary: Company to, and post Desert Rose. Bits and pieces of their lives, being together. KanameXZeroXOC[Sacred]. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Desert Rose drabbles

Foreword: These coincide with my story Desert Rose, which contains an OC with Kaname and Zero's relationship. His name is Sacred. First off, I shall make myself clear once more - THIS IS FOR MY PERSONAL AMUSEMENT. I am not affected by the fact whether you dislike or detest an OC in their relationship. Zero's and Kaname's relationship is bloody evident in here, even fluff doesn't cover it. So technically, it still counts as legit fanfiction. Get the idea? I am uninterested in your complains. Use that time to find something else to read.

Secondly, independent of the first, most of these drabbles occur at various points in their lives post Desert Rose. They are not in chronological order, but it doesn't really matter since more likely than not some time frame would be established. It's mostly bits and pieces that may or may not come to affect the future stories 'As one' and 'From dusk til dawn'. When I mean 'affect', I mean putting in things that seem to appear from no where, without reason. If that does occur, chances are I've explained/mentioned it somewhere in these drabbles.

Thirdly, I hope you enjoy them. I'm still working on my other fics (surprisingly!). They're all over the place, it's not even funny haha -shot- I'm still writing though, worry not. Just impeccably slow.

* * *

1

* * *

Zero hummed to himself as he groomed the white mare's mane. The horse, on the other hand, contentedly munched away on the hay provided for her in the bucket.

It had been six months that she had arrived at the Kuran estate. It had taken her a while to get used to the terrain and weather, in which she had adapted to quickly. At first, Zero's biggest concern was her distress towards the crossbreed, but surprisingly, they had gotten along well.

Even Alto, Kaname's own black thoroughbred, had come to terms with having Sacred around. Back then it made the stallion nervous whenever he could smell the mixed blood. Overtime, with urges and encouragement from both owners and mare, he eventually got used to Sacred. It had been a progress which had taken a month over to do, but it was worth it. Both Zero and Kaname had the joy of riding through the woods, while Sacred could run without concern for leaving his partners behind.

The hunter clicked his tongue in amusement when Lily had decided to take a nick out of Zero's hair playfully. He gave her a gently shove on her large snout, just as he heard someone shuffling by the horse shed's entryway.

By scent, and faint but present aura, he knew it was Kaname.

"Going for a ride?" The pureblood asked casually as he walked in. Alto, who had been eating next to Lily, recognized his master's presence and trotted over to greet him. Kaname returned it by stroking the long forehead.

"Yeah, with Sacred. You mentioned this morning about a meeting, that's why I didn't tell you. Sorry," Zero said a little apologetically, and Kaname shook his head.

"No, that's fine. If I had the meeting I wouldn't be here. However, one of the board member is still stuck in Victoria with a heavy storm, hence it was postponed."

"Oh," Zero blinked. "Would you like to join us, then?"

"Would I be interrupting this fine date?" The pureblood let out a smirk, which had the other rolling his eyes and smiling.

Zero waved the brush in his hand. "Sure you are," he teased back in slight sarcasm, grinning a little when his lover came up wrap his arms around his waist. "I'll have you know this was meant to be a romantic stroll in the woods."

"And I wasn't invited before?" Kaname grumbled out as he leaned in closer.

Chuckling to himself, the hunter draped his arms over the brunette'a shoulders on either side, locking a hand on his wrist behind Kaname's head. Closing the distance between their faces, he purred: "You are now."

Lips locking, Kaname initiated the kiss with a quick scrape of his tongue against the other's unusually sharp canine. It had been his tendency for several occasions, as he found that it would make Zero unwillingly excited. For the moment the bitter sweet essence touched his tongue, Zero would immediately respond. Tongue and fangs warred every second, making it a heated battle between lovers. The hype increased when they tried to fight for dominance, and it would always render them breathless.

A snort coming from one of the horses caught Kaname's attention, as he cracked an eye open to see what was up. Though he didn't want to, he broke the kiss when he saw a figure at the corner of his peripheral vision.

"Don't stop. You're welcome to continue," the third person said. He had been leaning against the door frame, observing as the kiss took place.

Kaname merely smirked back, while Zero licked his lips like a contented cat.

"Voyeurism could be a crime too, you know," the older brunette scoffed with a grin.

"And public affection isn't?" Zero snorted as he gently gave Kaname's chest a small push. He walked over to where Sacred was and gave the other a quick nuzzle to his neck; and affection towards the crossbreed that was on par with a kiss. "Are you ready?"

"Always," Sacred replied as he gave a brief nudge to Zero's neck in greeting. "Will you be joining us?" His currently auburn eyes matched another set who had been watching him and Zero.

"Would I be interrupting?" The vampire mused as he watched the other brunette walk up to him.

"Never," Sacred grinned back, giving Kaname a nuzzle to the neck as well.

* * *

WHAT AM I DOING -shot-

Idling, procrastinating and not doing what I should, clearly.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: this is set in the future. THE FUTURE future. a reasonable timeline in the future. i wonder how many future word I've used thus far XD you'll see what I mean when you pick up things from this drabble

* * *

**2**

* * *

"Valentine's?" The crossbreed questioned with a minor tilt of his head.

"It's actually a day commemorating a person by that name... however, up until this age, it's known for confessions, or for lovers to get together. They give flowers or chocolates," Kaname explained calmly from where he sat. He picked up the Rook from the chessboard, making his move. "Check."

"I don't suppose you guys really have such occasions?" Zero had stated as he tossed a brief glance at Sacred. It was only when he heard his King being in the spot did he turn and frown at his near loss.

"Festivals, probably. A triple moon night," the brunette sitting between the two chess players replied as he observed the game from the sideline.

"Three moons huh," Zero trailed off distractedly, thinking hard on his next move. It was never easy to beat Kaname in chess... Actually, scratch that. He had never really won. Nevertheless, he enjoyed killing time this way, settled next to his partners and chatting away.

"What's 'chocolates'?" Sacred asked out of curiosity.

"Something brown and edible," Zero replied, half-focused.

"We ought to go to town just to take a look at the atmosphere, shouldn't we?" The pureblood suggested, patiently waiting for his opponent's move. "We haven't been out for quite a while."

"We'll have to be back before they wake, though," Zero insisted.

Kaname nodded. "We'll be back by then."

"They've been playing outside the whole day, so they should rise late," Zero added on. By 'late', he meant eleven at night. They were nocturnal, after all. "Do you know if it'll be cold?"

That had the older brunette chuckling a little. "Afraid that it would be too cold?"

"Hardly," Zero snorted and picked his Bishop to intercept the Rook that would lead to his demise. "What a coincidence. Check."

"We'll leave at five in the evening, then," The other player nodded. Kaname picked up a piece and moved it. "By the way, checkmate."

"Dammit!"

* * *

- Happy (belated) Valentine's- ...too late, I know...

* * *

Zero snuck a glance at the two brunettes who stood out in the crowd. His partners were talking to each about about something, not realizing how much attention they were receiving. Every girl and occasional guy would toss a look in their direction and there was the undeniable look of interest. It wasn't surprising thought. The two next to each other was a sight to behold.

Kaname was wearing a coat that screamed royalty, with golden threading and all. He had a white scarf around his neck for modesty than fashion, and the two ends draped over his chest nicely. Sacred. on the other hand, was wearing his usual leather trench coat and boots. Add the sunglasses which hid his color-changing iris, he resembled closely to a ruffian. A very good looking ruffian.

Zero himself wasn't underdressed for the occasion. He wore a faint lilac knitted scarf that matched his eyes, and his soft grey coat had brown furry edges at the hems. It was obvious that he had looked pretty good too, because the cashier wore a small blush when she served him.

After purchasing his item, he returned to the side of the sore thumbs, doing his best to hide the small grin he wore on his face. From the short distance, the two resembled siblings with the mildly similar shoulder length hair. He couldn't quite hear the conversation over the rowdy evening crowd, but based on their facial expressions, they seemed to be discussing something, quite intensely.

The moment he regrouped with his lovers, all eyes were on them. It made Zero a little irked by it, but at the same time amused because it was enjoyable to flaunt the two sometimes.

"I'm telling you, it's not possible," Kaname sighed out.

"Why not?"

"Because-"

"What's going on?" Zero cut into the conversation as he rejoined his partners.

"Sacred wants to eat chocolate," the vampire explained briefly. "He said he was attracted to the scent of it, especially since it is everywhere right now."

Hearing that, Zero frowned as well. "I don't think it's a good idea either."

Sacred was incredulous. "Why not?"

"Well if you are... what you are, then it's considered toxic to you."

That had the brunette raising a brow.

"It's made for... 'human' stomachs," Zero tried to explain when Sacred's face still wore an insistent look. "You might end up with a bad stomach and diarrhoea."

The Exile let out a snort, not understanding what the second word actually meant. But he decided to let it go for now.

"I noticed we're attracting a lot of attention," Kaname whispered discretely with a smile. He didn't have to look around to know that many were glancing in their direction. In fact, with their good sense of hearing, the whispers and conversation about them didn't go unheard. Some were along the lines of admiration, while others were questioning their relationship with each other. It was starting to get amusing.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you," Zero smirked as he came to stand beside the pureblood. "A little too much it seems."

"I would never," Kaname lied. Knowing that people were looking, he purposefully took Zero's hand in his and interlocked their fingers. Right away, there were hushed gasps.

Zero felt his face turn a little warmer than it should as he tried to shake off the sticky vampire. "Oi, everyone's looking," he hissed softly.

"Then let them," Kaname mused as he led the way out of the crowd. Sacred, unbothered by the display, simply tailed the two as he mentally sorted out the various scents of flowers, chocolates, humans and even vampires, in the air.

-  
The next day

Kaname glanced up from the book he had been reading when he heard several footsteps heading in his direction. A soft knock sounded from his door and he happily welcomed his visitors.

"Dad! Dad!" Young voices squealed at the same time as several youngsters burst into the brunette's private study. Kaname placed his book on the table as one of them grabbed the hem of his shirt. "Papa's not feeling well!"

"What's wrong with Sacred?" The pureblood asked, a little concerned. The crossbreed was always fine, and hardly had problems.

"You see, we were playing with Alto and Lily, and eating the chocolates that you and mama gave us. Papa was there and we gave him some too," the oldest explained.

The brunette felt like slapping a hand on his forehead. Of course, it wasn't the kids' fault. They had simply forgotten to ensure that they didn't give Sacred any.

"Go call your mom. I'll go check on Sacred. Where is he?"

"The backyard," came a soft chorus.

Nodding, Kaname ushered the kids to go get their bearer as he headed in the direction of their backyard. True enough, Sacred was there, curled up in his were-form. The two horses were curiously sniffing at the figure  
crumbled on the ground, wondering what had happened.

"Kaname, is he okay?" Zero's voice echoed from the interior of the estate. A few seconds later, the hunter exited to the yard as well.

"Not presently," Kaname wanted to laugh, seeing how the usually active and fearsome Exile was now.

Both of them treaded to Sacred's side, with Zero stroking the large creature's head. "Sacred, are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Being animal savvy, he knew for sure chocolate toxicity was not going to be pleasant. For the first time ever, the crossbreed let out a very soft whine.

"Is there anything we can do?" Kaname asked as he knelt by the two.

"I've already asked Kazuki to get some water," Zero replied. "We did tell you not to eat chocolates," he scolded softly.

Sacred merely responded with a low grunt, as if an agreement. He was definitely not taking it, ever again in his entire life.

"So... should we get a doctor, or a vet?"

"Very funny, Kaname."

* * *

Tehe. I think I gave a loooot of hints to their future :D Onwards to Howling, Flower, CoH II and As one! -shot-


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back again! haha. This is a fairly long drabble XD Thanks to Cocobi for offering the drabble plot. It was meant to be a suggestion for a doodle, but it turned out to be a drabble instead! It's because of this chapter I had to bump it up to M-rated, though I did not add in anything in particular -stifles laughter-. Enjoy!

Oh, and ffs. If you don't like my stories, just go away. Don't waste your time reviewing with 'i don't like/hate it' or 'eww it's disgusting'. You know who you are.

* * *

**3**

* * *

Sacred let out a wide yawn and shook his head, exactly how a canine would. He stretched his neck, glancing about at the humans who walked by without noticing him. They were all minding to their own business, friends and families alike chatting and shopping together. Technically, that was what he was here for too.

Zero had insisted on them dropping by at the mall. He threw a fit at the two brunettes because they had ruined at least half the clothing they had due to... _certain_ reasons. His goddamn lovers can be so violent sometimes, and he'd be lying if he didn't find it annoying. Hence, he forced them to pick up after themselves, and that was to come down to the mall to buy clothing. Kaname's servants doing it was out of the question – the pureblood had to do some work for himself too.

The Exile cast a glance to the side behind a pair of shades where a certain blond noble was. Hanabusa was enjoying himself greatly chatting up with a handful of girls. Zero and Kaname had gone to find a washroom because the former had a tummy ache from eating too much cookies. He peered to the multiple bags that were filled solely with clothing, and he gave a snort.

Truth be told, he'd be very contented walking around the estate without clothes on. But his partners were against that. His were-form was a tad too big for door or entryways, though the interior was perfectly fine. However, he couldn't be seen prowling about in his other form if he were to maintain a low profile. Only those who were truly close to Kaname were aware of the crossbreed's existence.

The loud sound of clattering objects grasped his attention right away, since he was a being permanently on alert. He identified the source to a near full-term pregnant lady who was pushing a baby pram. Her bags of purchases seemed to have slipped from the handle, and she was having difficulty picking it up with her big belly. The child in the pram had started crying as well, probably shocked by the sudden noise, and the woman seemed caught in a delimma in whether to attend to her baby first, or the fallen items.

Without so much as thinking about what he was doing, Sacred found himself taking a few steps from where he sat to the woman. She immediately looked up at his much taller form, shock in her eyes. For a moment there, he sensed fear coming from the lady who seemed to be only in her mid twenties. He pondered for a second why she wore that expression, and realised that he might've been scaring her with his looks. He was wearing shades indoors (to hide his eyes, of course), and no thanks to Zero's taste in fashion, made him resemble closesly to a thug with his leather jacket, dark pants and boots.

Sacred knelt on the ground before her and started collecting the items, placing them in their bags that they had fallen out from.

"You should go calm your young. I'll deal with this for you," the brunette said monotonously without looking up.

As if returning to her senses, the lady responded, a little lost: "Ah.. Oh, yes, thank you..." She went around her pram to pick up her baby, who seemed to be a little over one. The mother offered gentle sounds and cooing, and eventually, the baby settled down. By then, Sacred had placed all the items in their bags.

"Thank you so much," the lady lowered her head. She was about to put her child back into the pram when the baby started crying again, clearly not wanting to leave his mother's arms. The parent started to get flustered as she didn't know what to do. She wouldn't be able to push the tram if she had to carry the baby...

Sacred could almost relate to this really well. He'd had his own fair share of dealing with kids, after all. He could feel a smile tugging at the corner of his lips, which was mighty rare.

The crossbreed merely looked over at Hanabusa, who still seemed busy talking to girls. Shrugging to himself, he offered: "I'll help you." He could probably get back without the noble even realising that he had gone away.

"Really? Oh, thank you so much. My husband is coming to pick me up," the woman said with a wide smile of appreciation. She started giving directions to the location even though Sacred could just follow anyway.

Their small trip there was mildly amusing, as the brunette listened to the lady talk about the drawls of shopping with a big tummy. Apparently her husband had just finished work.

Sacred had been caught up listening to the conversation that he hadn't even realised he had trekked to the opposite end of the humongous mall. At the pick-up point came a second problem. She had to make a call to check where he husband was, and Sacred ended up being trusted enough to hold the baby.

Minami (he was told her name) draped over his wide shoulder as a single hand of his gently grasped her side to support her. Her mother had waddled off nearer to the side of the road to look out for the car.

All the brunette could hear was the bubbly baby language by his ear. When he rotated his head towards where she was, Minami started giving giggles and nearly shoved her tiny fingers into his nose. Nevertheless, he was used to the child's antics, as they were exactly the same as his own. Amused by it, he kicked into his parental mode, coming to bite down on the little hand, but with little to no pressure. Minami continued giggling to it, tugging her hand out and trying to smack the face near hers, only to get her hand caught over and over again.

"He's here!" Sacred heard the lady's voice call out. He looked over to see a car pulled over beside her, and a man step out of the drivers seat.

Once settled with the baggages, the parents thanked him profusely, in which he simply replied that they were welcome. Just when they were about to leave, with the couple offering a bow, Minami stretched her hand out in his direction: "Bye bye wolfie!"

That left the crossbreed smirking, and her parents giving a small, gentle scold, clearly not knowing that what the baby surprisingly said was actually true. A child's instincts.

* * *

"Just our luck, huh," Zero grumbled out, holding back from storming through the crowd.

The first level toilet closest to them was under renovation, and to their misfortune, the other one available on this level was undergoing cleaning. That landed the vampires to the second level, but were stuck with a ridiculously long queue.

The entire ordeal was painstakingly slow, and the hunter was in no mood because of his upset stomach. Kaname was sure that any other persons who crossed Zero's path would've been glared to death.

"I did tell you to hold back on them," Kaname mused, referring to the cookies as he kept up to his lover's raging pace.

Zero paused in his tracks, frowning. The pureblood was sure that he had been adorably pouting too. "They were nice..." He tried to reason, in which Kaname could only shake his head and smile at. He patted Zero on his back gently.

"Come on," the brunette encouraged as they both made their way back to the central, indoor fountain where they had left Hanabusa and Sacred to wait.

When they got back though...

Hanabusa happily offered shameless praises to the girls he were talking to, mentioning how he liked their tastes and what not. The ladies that had approached him weren't shy about offering their thoughts to the blond, in which the latter had come to feel proud of. He simply enjoyed conversations with girls. Probably a little too much.

"Aidou..." A dark, sinister voice sounded and it had the noble's hair on his neck standing on ends. Said person peered past the girls who had shifted aside after hearing the voice, and Hanabusa was met with a pureblood who was emitting an unimpressed aura. Zero beside him with also exhibiting a frown.

"K-Kaname-sama? Welcome back!" Hanabusa tried, his heart and mind racing. What did he do wrong? Perhaps they didn't like that he was talking to the girls? But it was the girls who approached him first, so technically it wasn't his fault-

"Where's Sacred?" The pureblood loomed.

Brightening up all so innocently, Hanabusa pointed to his side and looked over to his left. "Here of cou-" All of a sudden, the image of the crossbreed in the form of a dotted outline seemed to appear in his vision. It screamed absence.

Hanabusa, now profusely sweating, turned his head slowly to meet the gaze of two vampires whose faces promised murder.

* * *

Sacred felt a small nagging feeling at the back of his mind. He was sure he came from this direction. Scanning his surroundings, he couldn't deny that he was lost. Give him a terrain, a mountain, perhaps the amazon, and he could navigate out easily using scents and the skies. Yet, here he was, lost in a mall that was a size much, much smaller than their home's backyard. He didn't have any form of a guide, and everywhere looked the same. Sacred could almost feel himself getting a little anxious, which could be a very, very bad thing.

The brunette rubbed the back of his neck a little. Trying to pick up the scent of his partners and Hanabusa was going to be tough. The air was filled with numberous things, ranging from people to food. His nose wasn't going to do him any good, and neither was his hearing unless they shouted or something.

"You look like a good sir!" A cheery, feminine voice sounded from the side. Sacred glanced over, and was met with a lady with long, red hair decked in a weird attire. There were bunny ears on her head, and her clothing was skin tight, showing off every contour of her body. Her legs were in semi-transparent black stockings, and she was balancing on some ridiculously high heels.

"We're having a promotion right now! Come, take a look! We have everything to keep you entertained!" Even before Sacred could even reject the offer, he was dragged away by an arm. He didn't want to forcefully pull back in case she falls over and breaks her legs or something. Also, he was wondering what could 'keep him entertained'.

He only had a brief chance to look at the shop's name, called 'Fun House', before being shoved into the shop where the windows were tainted fully black.

Once inside, the lady yelled 'enjoy!' before shutting the door behind her.

Scanning the shop he had just been placed in, Sacred noticed that a lot of things were... off. The mannequins were dressed, alright, indicating that the shops did sell clothing... but they looked nothing remotely close to what the humans wore when they were outside, in this mall for instance. They were all skimpy, to the point that they may just be better off without it.

Sacred stepped in further, pulling off the shades. They weren't helping with his vision, and he figured that the interior was dark enough to hide his unnatural color-changing eyes. The second thing he noticed, which was on the shelf on his right, was a large sign that colorfully said 'choose your flavor, for maximum pleasure'. What kind of food was this?

"Hello, hello! Welcome!" This time, a male's voice called out. A spunky looking person with a blue moehawk came shuffling up to him. He had multiple piercings on his face, and his clothing were just out of this world. A leather chest band, shorts and chains were all that made up this human's clothing. "Looking for something? Oh, sure you are! Don't be shy. We're very open-minded people here! Just name it, and we got it! Come, come, follow me!"

Puzzled by what he had just walked into, Sacred tailed the other man nevertheless, curious. The atmosphere was surprisingly light. The guy was friendly, probably a little too friendly to the crossbreed's liking. He was probably just doing his best promoting the products, not that Sacred knew what they were anyway.

"So, is your partner male, or female?" The man who introduced himself as Way, asked with a wide smile.

Sacred raised a brow at the question, wondering what the significance of it was. "Male."

Way merely nodded with a smile. "Then, are you the _tachi_, or the _neko_?" All he got was a blank look. "The pitcher, or the catcher?" Still no response, and Way shook his head. He inched himself closer to the tallet brunette, whispering: "Are you on the receiving end?"

"No," the Exile replied. What's with all these weird questions?

"Aha!" Way bumped a fist into his open palm. "I have the things for you then! Tell me, do you have interests in collars and chains? Say, dog-like?"

"I... suppose...?" Well, he was part wolf...

"No worries! It must be quite uncomfortable to be in such a place for the first time," Way nodded to himself.

"Not really," Sacred replied, deadpan.

"Such confidence – I like that! How about this?" The moehawk male swiped up something from the nearest shelf. He continued explaining and introducing many things, in which the brunette found to be either interesting, or highly 'useful'...

* * *

"Argh... where could he be..." Hanabusa growled under his breath. He didn't know who to be angry at – himself, for being so careless to let the crossbreed walk off, or Sacred who simply decided to go lone wolf, no pun intended. He had witnessed Sacred helping a pregnant lady pick up her stuff, but he hadn't expected him to just disappear like that after.

The mall was massive for a usual shopping area, and the Exile could be anywhere!

"I'm gonna get killed," he internally sobbed. As if Kaname's wrath wasn't enough, he had to deal with a rabid hunter. There goes another portion of his soul...

"Erm, hi, sorry to bother you. Did you happen to see a tall brunette with shades, black leather clothing?" Hanabusa asked a couple who happened to pass him by. They shooks their heads, apologising. Grasping his temple, he gave a loud sigh when a hand tapped his shoulder.

"Are you looking for your companion?" A lady decked in a bunny attire asked with a smile. "Tall, sunnies, brown shoulder-length hair, low voice?"

"Yeah! Did you see him?" Hanabusa asked quickly, face lighting up. The quicker he could get the crossbreed, the less severe his punishment could be.

"He's in that shop, over there!" The promoter pointed. Pinpointing the location, Hanabusa didn't even glance at the sign board and said a thanks before running into the store.

True enough, the moment he opened the door, he saw Sacred.

"You-! Why'd you run off!" Hanabusa roared heading over and grabbing the male's arm. He'd drag the crossbreed back if he had to.

"Wait, sir! You've yet to purchase your items!" A moehawk guy called, holding out a bag.

Not caring what it was, the blond simply fished out an amount of money and slapped it into the guy's hand, taking the bag. "Here, keep the change!" And with that, sped out the store with the puzzled Exile.

In their room, Sacred rubbed the shoulder where he had received a firm punch from Zero. It didn't hurt badly, but enough to make him aware that it ached. He had gotten an earful when they got home. Hanabusa wasn't let off either, despite having successfully retrieved the crossbreed. The blond was currently stuck with cleaning the estate as punishment.

"Don't ever do that again!" Zero scolded once more. He felt like he was reprimanding a kid, in which Sacred was, almost, when it came to situations independent of a physical fight. The Exile had a mindset of a five-year-old sometimes, unaware of things which occur around him.

Kaname, who was sitting on the couch in their room, merely sighed. "It's okay, Zero. At least we found him eventually."

"You're surprisingly calm," the hunter frowned.

"That's because I know we would find him eventually," the brunette locked gazes with the other one, tilting his head a little. "Zero was really worried about you. Anything could've happened, you know that, right?"

"I know," Sacred replied. He understood that he was not meant to be in this realm in the first place. His cover could be easily blown. They were simply lucky that in the daytime, disasters were least likely to happen since it was premdominantly humans roaming about. Plus, they were in a mall, where lots of people were. However, by no means had it gave an all clear, since any hunter or vampire could still be roaming about.

The Exile reached out and wrapped an arm around Zero's back, pulling the latter close. He started to nuzzle the other's neck apologetically. "I'm sorry." After those words, he felt Zero come to return the embrace, burying his face into his collar.

"Don't do that... ever again..." Zero mumbled under his breath.

"I won't," Sacred replied.

While his partners were having a moment, Kaname noticed a carry bag that he did not recall seeing before. Then, it occured to him it was what Hanabusa had brought back when he had returned with Sacred. Picking it up, he started to sift through the items...

* * *

The next day...

"Hanabusa," Yuuki called out softly, rousing the blond from his sleep.

The blond lazily cracked an eye open, grumbling as he didn't like being awoken. "Yuuki-sama? What's wrong?" He forced himself to be more alert, since it was the brunette who had specially came down to wake him.

The female pureblood had a sheepish look on her face, and even as sleepy as he was, Hanabusa didn't miss the slight blush on her face.

"You know, I'd really try to help you, but this time I think I can't. So, heed my warning: prepare yourself."

Wide awake now from confusion, the noble sat up on his bed, face thoroughly puzzled.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say Zero and nii-sama are going to get their revenge... on you."

"What did I do!?"

"Buying those things."

"Buying what things?" Hanabusa freaked. "I didn't buy any-"

Oh, wait. He did pay for something on behalf of Sacred, at that shady looking store. Hanabusa felt the blood drain from his face. He shouldn't get in trouble for purchasing things, so why...?

"What... was in there?" He asked in dread.

"Sex toys."

The blond fainted.

* * *

Feel free to suggest little drabble you'd like to see :) Always nice to know what people like. It doesn't have to include all three of them. It could just be a KanaXZero moment, a SacredXKana or SacredXZero, or what not. Or all three of them, as some of you may like.

Post note not related to Desert Rose:

Feel free to find me on fb. my arts, especially those that are not on DA (ie very sexy/M18 stuff) are all posted on tumblr. Their links are on my profile page. I am not a great artist, but I try :) My current profile avatar is an example of my work.

Anywho, have great days ahead! Til next time!


End file.
